The Marauders: The Dog and The Owl
by lexishay
Summary: This story follows the lives of six characters, through trial and tribulation. Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The only one that belongs to me is the O.C., Beth Cromwell.
1. Chapter 1

The Dog and The Owl

Chapter # 1 The Three Broomsticks

Erudite's point of view…

The ancient brick building towered over all of the others in Hogsmeade, and witches and wizards from all walks of life meandered in and out of its archway entrance in a drunken haze. The vulgar smell of stale beer and cigars wafted into my nostrils, as I leaned casually on the brick wall, waiting for my fellow Marauders to arrive.

As if they could read my thoughts, they came into my sight like a whooping, bumbling band of Baboons. James strutted with an effortless nonchalance at the head of them, followed by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello, Erudite. Are you ready to get roaring pissed tonight?" Sirius said, whilst slinging an arm around my shoulders. Most girls at Hogwarts would swoon at having Sirius's arm slung around their shoulders, but I felt the urge to gag.

"I've got class tomorrow, Padfoot. I can't afford to have a hangover."

"It's your loss, Beth."

"I suppose you all brought me along to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Is that correct?" I asked.

My idiotic friends just turned around, and smiled at me. They then entered _The Three Broomsticks,_ and sauntered up to the bar.

Sirius Black's point of view…

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Beth was _really _enjoying her piping hot butter beer. Her pale face was beginning to turn crimson, which contrasted blatantly with the mass of brunette curls that sat upon her head. James and Remus were chattering absentmindedly about Quidditch tactics, and Peter was nervously looking around _The Three Broomsticks_ for any authority figures that might have caught us out past curfew. I busied myself with downing the last of my butter beer, and watching the bar tender clumsily make alcoholic beverages.

"Another round of butter beers please!" Prongs said.

When another pint was set in front of me, I called out "Which ever one of downs this the slowest has to work with Snivellus in potions class tomorrow." Not surprisingly, Beth was the last one to finish her butter beer, as she did not gulp hers. After finishing the last swig, Erudite began retching up the contents of her stomach all over the floor.

"It looks like Erudite can't handle her liquor." I remarked, whilst holding her hair back.

"Oh shut up, Padfoot. It is a proven fact that women become inebriated more quickly, and stay inebriated longer than men." She replied.

"I think we should probably leave now. We have all had enough. Which one of you volunteers to carry Erudite back to Hogwarts? She obviously can't walk." Remus said.

"I'll do it." I grumbled.

"I can walk!" She protested, as I threw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

We made our way back to Hogwarts, by means of the secret passageway. It was much more strenuous, due to the fact that I carried a snoring, drooling girl.

Upon getting to the Gryffindor Common Room, I dumped her unceremoniously onto a couch. As was custom, I didn't leave without drawing a mustache and glasses on her face, and covering her with a blanket for good measure, I then made my way up to the Boy's Dormitory, to _finally_ go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2 Moony's Monthly

Erudite's point of view…

Out of all the Professors at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was by far my favorite. As per usual I was the first student in advanced Transfigurations class, followed by Lilly Evans. Professor McGonagall looked at us, over her stack of papers.

"Good morning, ladies. It is good to see at least _some_ of my students are eager to get to my class."

Lilly and I took our respective places at the front of the classroom, after greeting Professor McGonagall.

"How are your insufferable friends doing?" Lilly asked.

"They really aren't a bad bunch, once you get to know them. Underneath their immaturity and stupidity, they are loyal and brave."

"I see, I'll believe that when I see it. Would you like to study in the library after school? I heard a rumor that Professor Slughorn has a wicked pop quiz prepared for us tomorrow."

"I'll bring food, and tea for us. "

"That sounds brilliant."

Other than the Marauders, Lilly Evans was among my closest friends. We had a great deal in common, and often did feminine bonding activities together, such as shopping. I avoided telling James about these activities with Lilly, because he would bug me for days on end, until he got every last juicy detail of the outing.

"What sounds brilliant?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind us.

James Potter, in all his arrogant glory, sat directly behind us, with his feet resting on the back of my chair.

"We were just talking about our monthlies, you blithering prat!" I said, whilst flashing him a sarcastic grin.

Not to be outplayed, James replied "That explains why you've been so moody this week."

I rolled my eyes, and turned around in my seat. Suddenly, I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I glared at James, who looked innocent, and then bent down to pick up a note off of the floor. The flowing script belonged to Sirius Black.

Erudite,

Tonight is the full moon, which means Moony's monthly (No matter how girly he acts, he **is male**) will begin. If Prongs did his job, you should get this note. Meet us at the whomping willow, **right** after school.

Yours,

Padfoot

"Lilly, I can't study with you after school. There has been a change of plans."

"That's unfortunate. Maybe we can study some other time." She said begrudgingly.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course."

The rest of the day went by very quickly, with few interesting events. After my last class, I walked to the Owlry, and watched the birds for a moment. The look in their eyes spoke of untapped wisdom. I then transformed into my Animagnus form, which was a tawny owl with golden eyes.

Flying was perhaps the most amazing part of being an owl, as it allowed one to see things that one would never see if on the ground. I circled around Hogwarts Castle once, before flying to the Whomping Willow.

Sirius, and James were waiting outside the tree. Neither of them spoke, and they both looked apprehensive.

"We're glad you came. Moony is in a lot of pain. He was screaming when we came out here. " Prongs said.

"I brought a potion for Moony to try, to lessen the pain of his transformation. I can also try some spells. Can you bring me to him?"

As we entered the secret passageway, under the Whomping Willow, I felt Padfoot put his large, callused hand on the small of back.

"This way, Erudite," He murmured.

I could hear Remus's screams coming from the end of the passageway, and my heart began to race with anticipation.

I took out my wand, and cautiously walked to Remus's side.

"Hello, Remus. I'm going to help you now, please try to relax."

"O-ok." He muttered.

"I made this potion myself from Professor Slughorn and Severus Snape. If it works correctly, then you should sleep the night away, in werewolf form."

I handed Remus a vial filled with black liquid, and he gulped it without hesitation. A look of disgust came over his face, and then he began to convulse on the bed. The potion had made his transformation_ more rapid. _In less than a moment, he had transformed into a werewolf, _without_ the presence of the moon.

He leapt from the bed, as if something blazing hot had touched him. His eyes were wild, and he ran at me. Before I had time to react, I felt a sharp, and shooting pain in my leg. Padfoot was in his Animagnus form, dragging me away from Moony, while Prongs charged at him.

"Let go of my leg, Padfoot! You're hurting me!" I screeched in the likeness of a banshee.

He let go immediately, and leapt into the fight with Prongs. As soon as I could get aim at Moony, I said "Stupefy."

He fell to the floor in a heap, and I ran out of the Whomping Willow, with James and Sirius in pursuit.

"You said your potion was supposed to work!" James shouted.

"I didn't know that would happen! Professor Slughorn said it should have worked."

An idea I had poured my heart and soul into, spending each and every spare moment that I had studying werewolves, had failed _miserably_. I had almost gotten my best friends killed, _and_ used a spell against Remus. There was nothing more in the world that I wanted, more than helping my friend, and I had _hurt _him. What kind of person was I? Did I lack any kind of reasonable intelligence?

It had been a long time since I had cried for anything, _at least_ two years. I had not even flinched when I had broken my left ankle playing Quidditch last year. When the tears did come, it was of great surprise to me. Sirius and James just watched on, while I cried like an insane woman. Both knew it was best to stay away at times like that.

A few minutes later, with my composure regained, I rose to my feet.

"If either of you tell anyone about this, I will turn you into weasels. Do you understand?" I said coldly. Both of them nodded simultaneously.

"I am going back in there. If you follow me, I will also turn you into weasels."

"Have you gone bats?!" Padfoot asked.

"I will not let Remus suffer, because of my mistakes!" I hissed.

"There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity, Erudite. I, for one, will not let you back in there." James remarked.

Without responding, I shoved past them. Before I could get near the entrance, a strong pair of arms wrapped about my waist and hauled me back.

"Padfoot, let go of me!"

"Not until you come to your senses."

I struggled for a moment, before realizing the situation was _hopeless_. When he finally let go of me, I turned into my Animagnus form, and flew back to Hogwarts in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3 Lions and Serpents

Sirius Black's point of view…

I hadn't seen much of Remus, or Beth in days. Remus had explained how ashamed of himself he was at lunch hour two days ago, and Evans said that Beth had been hiding behind the shelves in the library every spare moment she got.

It was unusual for me to wonder into the library so early in the morning, as it was not a place where I spent a lot of time. I walked in between the shelves, looking for something halfway interesting to read. I then tripped over something that was stooped over a pile of books, and feverishly writing notes.

"Watch it, you clumsy oaf!" I heard Erudite say.

"You're alive. I thought the library had devoured you."

"Will you go away? Can't you see that I am researching?"

"Have you been here all night? You look exhausted, and what is that smell?"

"I have been reading all night long. I'm surprised Filch didn't catch me."

"Why don't you take a break from these books? Your eyeballs need a rest."

"I suppose I should consider taking a break."

"You should consider bathing as well. You reek to high heavens."

"You're one to talk. You smell like wet dog after you've been out in the rain!"

I rolled my eyes at this comment, and then extended my hand to help Erudite off of the ground.

"I didn't know that you could portray chivalry. Thank you, Sirius."

I pulled her to her feet, and we walked to Gryffindor Tower. On the way we conversed about the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin, and what happened at the Shrieking Shack. I couldn't help but smile down at Erudite, as she rambled on about her failure to help Remus.

I had been with many beautiful women, and had appreciated _every last one of them_, but there was something about Erudite that I couldn't quite put my finger on, that made her hold a special place in my heart. Although, her incredible intelligence, kindness, and beautiful blue eyes may have had something to do with it. However, like Prongs, I was in love with a girl with whom the prospect of a relationship was impossible.

Peter, James, and Remus were sitting on the couch in front of the fire place.

"Hello Sirius and Beth! Join us, will you?" James said cheerily.

I had known James long enough to know when he was plotting something.

"What are you guys up too?" I asked.

"We are plotting our next prank. I was asked by an anonymous source to prank Slytherin, because they loosed a whole trunk full of snakes into the girl's dormitory. You should have seen the mess it made. _Our _ladies of Gryffindor House were screeching and hollering, until _I_ stopped the predicament by catching all of the snakes with one wave of my wand."

"_Of course_ you saved the day, Prongs. I am sure the ladies were worshipping at your feet." Erudite said sarcastically.

"I am a hero, aren't I?" James asked.

"You are more of an insufferable, arrogant prat." She retorted.

"Do you have anything to contribute, besides insults? Perhaps a prank idea would suffice."

"We could enchant the beds in their girl's dormitory to turn into lions." Erudite suggested.

"That is a brilliant idea." James said.

Later that evening…

Erudite's point of view…

As per usual, I was the first to go into the uncharted territory of Slytherin House, under the unsuspecting guise of my Animagnus form. There was hardly a soul in the entire place, save for Lucius Malfoy on a couch in the common room, with his great beak of a nose stuck into a grotesque looking book.

A few moments later I heard faint footsteps enter the common room, and I knew these were the footsteps of Sirius and James, as they were light and nimble. Malfoy perked his head up from his book for a moment, before getting up, and retiring to the Boy's Dormitory.

We entered the girl's dormitory cautiously, with James and Sirius hidden under James's invisibility cloak. I was the first to notice a snoring figure on one of the beds. Quickly, I turned back into my human form, and took my wand from its place in the leg of my boot.

"Levicorpus!" I whispered, with my wand pointed in her direction.

The sleeping girl eerily rose from the bed. She was probably a first year, as her delicate facial features looked as if they were just beginning to mature.

"Sirius, I'm going to lower her into your arms. I don't want her to be in the room while we are transfiguring. Bring her into the common room, and _very _gently set her on the couch. Don't wake her wake up. The last thing we need is another detention."

Sirius glared at me, but held out his arms anyway. He then caught her with a muffled grunt, and made his way down the stairs, with her limp body in his capable hands.

James and I began transfiguring the beds into lions, which paced around the room and growled at one another occasionally.

Using our wands, James and I conjured huge black letters on the walls of the girl's dormitory. They formed the words: The Marauders.


	4. Insomnia and Secrets

Chapter # 4 Insomnia and Secrets

In likeness to my Animagnus, I was a bit of an insomniac. I would spend many a night curled up on a couch, with a blanket thrown over me, adjacent to the hearth in the Gryffindor Common room. On one of those nights, I was studying for a test in my Advanced Potion class, which would take place the following morning.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" A familiar voice asked.

I was startled for a moment, but then relaxed, after realizing it was Padfoot. I turned around to face him. He leaned against the door frame of the boy's dormitory. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his attire consisted of _only_ a pair of striped pajama pants. I averted my eyes and felt heat rise in my cheeks. He was an insufferable prat, but that didn't mean he was an eyesore.

"I was just studying."

"Do you mind if I join you? I can't sleep because Remus is snoring like a freight train up there."

"If you annoy me while I am studying, I _will_ turn you into a weasel."

"Alright, Bethy-Poo. I'll try not to annoy you."

Instead of sitting down on the couch like a normal person, he stood behind me, and began fiddling with my hair. When overly-tired, Sirius had a strange habit of absentmindedly playing with people's hair, and babbling to himself about odd things. Ever so gently, his long, elegant fingers began plaiting my hair, whilst he babbled on and on about his crazy family.

I didn't really pay attention to his babbling until I began hearing words like "belting", "bruises", and "scars".

"Your father belted you for befriending a blood-traitor?!" I asked.

He stopped plaiting my hair, leapt over the back on the couch, and landed next to me.

"That was when I eleven years old."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I just didn't feel the need to. Only Prongs knows. Since I told you a secret, you ought to tell me one."

"When I was a first year, I had was infatuated with Lucius Malfoy. That changed once I had a conversation with him."

"In third year, I was the one who snuck into the girl's dormitory, and stole all of your undergarments. It was James's brilliant idea to make them fly around the Great Hall, and sing 'I see London, I see France, I Beth's underpants.' " Padfoot stated, whilst thunderously laughing.

"That _wasn't _funny. I cried, and hid the girl's bathroom for the rest of the day."

"It was to the rest of Hogwarts, even the Professors laughed."

"You and James have the propensity to be terrible at times."

"You're not so much of a goody-two-shoes either. That prank we pulled the other night caused chaos, and was _your_ idea. I heard a rumor that one of the Slytherin girls even wet her knickers."

Sirius's point of view…

Upon hearing this, Erudite burst into a hysteric fit of laughter. She laughed so hard, that large tears began running down her face. It was moments like these, where she was exceedingly happy, that I fell even more in love with her, and wondered if her sanity was still intact.

I brushed one of the tears from her face with my thumb and left my hand on her face, she stopped laughing. When I leaned in, to finally do what I had been wanting to for a _very _long time, she sprang to her feet.

"Look at the time, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Padfoot!"

"Goodnight, Erudite." I grumbled.

She nodded, and scuttled into the girl's dormitory. I then flopped down on the couch in defeat, and came to the conclusion that women were _very _complicated creatures.


	5. Banana Cream Pie

Chapter #5 Banana Cream Pie

Beth Cromwell's point of view…

I twiddled my thumbs, as I sat in the Headmaster's office. Earlier that morning, I had received a letter from Professor Dumbeldore, written in beautiful script.

Ms. Cromwell,

At precisely twelve o' clock, I shall be expecting you in my office. We must speak.

Sincerely,

Professor A. Dumbeldore

Many thoughts ran through my mind, as I sat in a high-backed leather chair, waiting for Professor Dumbeldore to enter the room. What did Dumbeldore want to speak about?

Like the soft breeze on a summer day, Professor Dumbeldore came into the room, carrying a delectable looking pie. As I watched him move, he seemed to float, rather than walk.  
>"Good afternoon, Ms. Cromwell. Would you care for a slice of pie?"<p>

"Yes, please."

With a wave of his wand, two plates, with obscenely large slices of the pie on them, appeared in front of us.

"I am going to ask you do something extremely dangerous, Ms. Cromwell. If you don't wish to do it, then I will completely understand."

"What is it, Professor?" I asked, nervously.

"I know of your _transfiguration _skills, and that you're an Animagnus. Being an unregistered Animagnus, is _very_ illicit, and can get you a one-way trip to Azkaban."

"What are you talking about, Professor?" I asked.

"Do not _lie_ to me, Ms. Cromwell. You're an owl, are you not?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No, Sir."

"It is an organization that wishes to end the reign of terror of Voldemort. We are in need of more information about him, to find his vulnerabilities. Do you understand, Ms. Cromwell?"

"My Animagnus is inconspicuous, so you would like to _spy _on you-know-who?!"

"You are quite a brilliant young witch, Ms. Cromwell. That is exactly what the Order of the Phoenix would like you to do."

"How great is the risk?"

"If you're caught, terrible things, _worse than death_, will happen to you. Do you understand?"

"It would be an honor to serve the Order, Professor."

"My gratitude is eternal, Ms. Cromwell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some _unmotivated _house elves to deal with in the kitchens."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6 Victory is Sweet

Sirius Black's point of view…

The boy's locker room smelled like sweat, and male hormones. The sound of ape-like grunting from my male teammates could be heard, and the tension in the room most definitely could be cut with a knife. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team was going to play Slytherin House, in exactly thirty minutes. Tensions were high between Gryffindor House and Slytherin House, due to the fact that James, Erudite, and I played that prank.

James, Remus, and I stood in a close knit circle. We chattered about game strategies, and how we would celebrate our victory.

"Are you guys ready to take on Slytherin?" James said.

When the game finally began, the Quidditch Team flew out into the stadium, poised for battle. James and I immediately tag-teamed one of the Slytherin Chasers, to get the Quaffle. James batted the Quaffle into one of the goal posts, whilst I rammed that Slytherin Chaser that had possession of the ball, out of the air. He fell to the ground, and let out a loud screech. The poor bloke had broken his wrist. While we were unoccupied by any other Slytherin Players, James and I took a moment to wave at Lilly and Beth, whom were sitting side by side in the stands.

After the game, the Gryffindor Team flew a victory lap around the stadium, where each member of the team took a moment to show off their skills. I stood up on my broom, with my fists raised to the heavens, and the crowd cheered wildly at this. James catapulted himself off of his broom, did a front flip, and landed in front of Lilly Evans, who didn't look amused in the slightest.

"Good game, Prongs." Remus said, as we exited the stadium.

"We all played really well. Sirius, I think that prat you knocked off his broom broke his wrist."

"I didn't _mean_ for that to happen."

"_Of course_ you didn't." James said, with an undertone of sarcasm in his voice.

Suddenly I heard hastened footsteps coming from behind us, and I turned around. Beth and Lilly, were tailed by Peter, as they came to greet us. Both girls had beaming smiles on their faces, and were carrying large buckets of popcorn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7 "I think a kiss is better, Potter"

James, Sirius, and Remus still donned their crimson and gold Quidditch Uniforms. Sirius looked like a bit of a dork with his brown, leather goggles still drawn down over his eyes, and James reeked of sweat. It had been Lilly's wonderful to ask for flying lessons, due to the fact she was "incredibly bored". At first, I had shuddered at the thought of James, Sirius, and Remus teaching us _anything_. We were usually the ones who taught _them _useful life skills.

"Hello, Ladies. Have you come to congratulate on our extraordinary victory?" James asked.

"We actually came to ask you-" I said, before being interrupted by Sirius.

"You've come to ask us about how we won?"

"No, you blithering idiot! We were going to ask you all for flying lessons."

A wicked spread across James's face, and he said "Brooms are wonderful things, Evans. You can ride them, grip them, and change positions all you like."

"Don't be disgusting, Potter. Maybe this was a bad idea, Beth." Lilly said, with a tone of disgust in her voice.

Remus and Sirius smacked James on the back of the head simultaneously, which caused me to snicker.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" Remus asked.

"I suppose I will. I'm used to flying, if I fall off I can change into my Animagnus form."

"I'll teach you. Sirius and James, help Lily."

I thanked Merlin that it was Remus who was going to teach me, and not Sirius or James.

"Step to the left side of your broom, and hold your hand over broom."

I did so, and his broom shot up into my hand. Lilly looked slightly confused, when James and Sirius were explaining about the different types of brooms, and how wind patterns affected flight.

"Mount your broom when you're ready, and then kick off. Lean forward when you want to come down."

I did so, and shot off of the ground like a cannon ball. It was absolutely terrifying relying on something that I could not control, if something went wrong. Every instinct within me told me to turn into my Animagnus form, when I reached one hundred feet in the air. I jumped off of the broom, much to the astonishment of Remus, and turned into my Animagnus. I then dove to the ground, landed on Sirius's arm, which was outstretched, and then changed back into human form.

"How am I supposed to get my broom back?" Remus grumbled.

I raised my wand in the air and said, "Accio Remus's broom!"

His broom came hurtling back to Earth, and it almost knocked the wind out of me when I caught it.

"Here, take this forsaken thing!" I said.

James and Sirius attempting to teach Lilly how to fly was an interesting spectacle. Lilly _weaved _like a drunkard when she flew the broom, and James watched her with a worrisome expression. Suddenly the broom turned completely upside down, and she fell off of it. James, Sirius, and Remus ran back and forth, attempting to catch her. Luck must have been on her side because Lilly was unscathed by her fall from thirty feet, because James had caught her.

"Remind me never to mount a broom again. You can put me down now." She grumbled, as he set on her feet.

"A thank you would suffice."

Lilly smiled sweetly at him, grabbed James by the front of his crimson robes, and kissed him. Sirius wolf-whistled, and we all cheered. He stood completely still, evidently not knowing what to do, or where to place his hands.

"I think a kiss is better, Potter."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8 The Emissary

Sirius Black's point of view…

"Move over, you git! I'm trying to see where she is going!" James whispered, as we followed Erudite through the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

"I know you two are there. You tip-toe like elephants." Erudite stated.

Prongs and I exited out from the invisibility cloak, in defeat.

"Why are you out past curfew?" I asked.

"Are you doing something delightfully _malicious_ that we can assist you with?" James added.

Erudite's long black cloak, with its hood drawn added to our suspicions that she was up to something. Although, it was unusual for her not to tell us what she was doing Secrets were not easily kept among The Marauders.

"I was actually on my way to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Are you having a secret love affair with him?!" I asked.

For that question, I received an open-handed slap across my left cheek.

"I guess not. _What _are you going there for?"

"I can't tell you. I am sworn to secrecy."

"_Come on_, Erudite. We tell you all kinds of secrets. I think I already told you about the time I pulled Padfoot's pants down, in front of his third year crush." James said.

"Come closer, you blithering morons."

She waved her wand in the air, and whispered "Muffliato", in order to prevent eavesdroppers from overhearing our conversation.

"A few weeks ago, I received a note from Dumbledore. When I went to his office, he asked me to join the Order of the Phoenix, and spy on Deatheaters. The only reason he asked me to do this was because my Animagnus is about as inconspicuous as it gets. He has been teaching me more advanced Defense against the Dark Arts spells, Occlumency, Legilimency, and other valuable skills."

"We want to help. We can't let you put yourself in so much danger, without backup, Erudite." Prongs stated.

Intense white light flooded into the hallway, as James, Erudite, and I opened the door to Dumbledore's chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter #9 Coffee and Sunrises

Beth Cromwell's point of view…

Coffee was a wonderful thing, perhaps even more wonderful than tea. Combined with a beautiful crimson and gold hued sunrise on the balcony of the Owlry, it was absolutely perfect. No one was awake, save for Mrs. Norris and Filch, whom were on the other side of the castle.

Last night, there had been a rowdy party in Gryffindor House, following an extraordinary win for the Quidditch Team against Ravenclaw. James had made a spectacle of asking Lilly Evans out, to which she had _finally _accepted. They then proceeded to leave the Gryffindor common room, and go _elsewhere_. Merlin can only guess exactly _what_ activities they were carrying out.

Padfoot however, made a complete arse of himself. At the party, he somehow became very inebriated, and proceeded to snog any willing female within a ten foot radius of him. After growing bored of snogging, he then asked to me to dance. Just as we were about to begin dancing, someone accidentally tripped him, and he flew headfirst into the punch bowl. In a fit of rage, Sirius punched the poor bloke in the nose. The fight then escalated to a point where James, and Remus came out of nowhere, and jumped into the tussle. Then the other bloke's friends also began fighting. Needless to say, they all got the most awful of detentions. When Professor McGonagall broke them part, she said "As the young men representing Gryffindor House, you should all know how to conduct yourselves. Ten points will be deducted from Gryffindor House, for each boy who fought. In addition, all the perpetrators will be assisting Hagrid with fertilizing the school gardens." This meant the boys would be wallowing in Dragon Dung, and spreading it over the garden.

As I thought of their misery from the awful and pungent smell of Dragon Dung, a smile couldn't help but makes its way onto my lips, as I casually sipped my coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter #10 Dragon Dung

Sirius Black's point of view…

There were six of us, standing in a row in likeness to stoic soldiers, whilst Hagrid lectured us about the many uses of Dragon Dung. _That_ was possibly the worst punishment that any Professor could have thought of. I believed that hanging by my thumbs would have been more bearable.

"Do you we can somehow get out of this?" I asked Prongs and Moony, while Hagrid handed out galoshes, and rain slickers. This was most likely to protect our clothing from the Dragon Dung.

"There's no sweet-talking Hagrid, Padfoot." Remus replied.

"Aye, he's right boys. Take your shovels and get to work! ," Hagrid interjected.

Begrudgingly, all of all began shoveling and spreading the awful dragon dung over the huge garden. Luckily for us, Remus had intelligently brought three bandanas to tie around our noses, to aid in masking the horrendous smell.

Five hours of shoveling passed, before the giant pile of Dragon Dung looked _remotely_ depleted. We were all exhausted and rather sore, from the intense manual labor. As if Hagrid read our thoughts, he said "Alright, Lads. You can be done for today, but you'll have to come back tomorrow." With a sigh of relief we shed our rain slickers, and began walking in the direction of Hogwarts.

"You know, if it wasn't for your temper, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Remus said.

Before I could respond with some witty comment, I noticed Erudite standing in the castle entrance, smiling wickedly at us.

"Did you three clowns have fun shoveling manure?" She asked, in a most irritating tone.

"One more comment like that, Cromwell, and you may just find yourself _covered _in it." I warned.

"So we're on a last name basis, are we? I was just asking if you had fun. Judging by the smell of it, you _certainly _did. " She retorted.

"Remember, Bethy-Poo, I _always _keep my promises."

The next moment was _definitely_ not one of my finer moments. With a flick of my wand, an entire bucket of Dragon Dung was transported from Hagrid's garden, to Erudite's head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter #11 The Snake and The Skull

Beth Cromwell's point of view…

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror at Riddle House. The Polyjuice Potion had certainly done its job, as I looked like a member of the Deatheaters, Alecto Carrow, a woman with red-hair and a stern face. According the Dumbledore, I was to enter the Riddle House, as Alecto Carrow. Sirius and James were to capture the _real _Alecto Carrow but _not _kill her, so I could enter the Riddle House without suspicion. At the end of the meeting, I was to excuse myself to the bathroom, where I would turn into my Animagnus form and make my escape. The plan sounded so simple, but I was absolutely terrified. If any of us were caught, then we would be slowly tortured to death, or _worse_.

The Riddle House was dank, and the furniture was covered in white sheets, much in likeness to muggle horror films. Several Death Eaters milled about, but said didn't say anything to me. Suddenly, I felt someone clench down onto my shoulder with an iron grip.

"We girls ought' to stick together, Ms. Carrow." A cackling voice said. I whipped around, ready to defend myself.

The voice belonged to none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. She bore much in semblance to her cousin, Padfoot, as they shared the same aristocratic beauty. However, their demeanors were not even in the same dimension. Before I could respond, she looked deep into my eyes suspiciously, and said "Is something wrong? You appear to be nervous."

"Oh Bella, I'm not _nervous._ I am just eager to see _him._" I said, with a tone of exaggerated adoration.

This response seemed to console her suspicions, as she let out a forced cackle, "Everyone is, Alecto. We've not seen him in months."

"If you'll excuse me, Bella. I've got a meeting to attend."  
>I turned on a heel, and walked up the creaky grand stairwell, into the dining room. When I entered the room, the other Deatheaters looked in my direction, before turning back to Lord Voldemort. He was absolutely terrifying, and I tried my best not to look at him, but he soon caught my gaze. My heart began to race, and I began sweat as I was forced to look into his snake-like eyes.<p>

"Ms. Carrow, how is your brother Amycus doing?"

"He is fine, my Lord. It is an honor that you are concerned."

He nodded politely, before looking back to the rest of the Deatheaters.

The meeting continued on for two _hours_, and I tried not to fidget while I listened to some of their warped ideologies. Halfway through the meeting, I took to writing notes, much to the chagrin of many Deatheaters. This was due to the fact that many of things they were saying were very important and _secret_, such as plans for their future attacks on the London train system.

When the meeting convened, I hastened as quickly as my legs would allow me, back to the bathroom. However, Bellatrix was standing casually in front of the entrance.

"You've used the restroom _three _times since you entered the building. If I didn't know you _so _well, that would arouse suspicion of wrongdoing. Not to mention you took notes, which you _know_ is forbidden. Can you explain that?" She asked.

My fingers twitched toward my wand, which was hidden in my boot. The knowledge that Bellatrix was a _brilliant_ witch stopped me from drawing on her.

"Last night, I ate something that has caused me to have diarrhea. Here, take my notes, Bella. I just wanted to remember what happened at the meeting. I'm getting old you know, and I tend to forget things." I said.

I offered my scribbled notes, which she snatched in likeness to a dog with raw meat. She read them, before handing them back, with a nod of approval.

"Go on then, Alecto."

I ran into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I then stood on the toilet, and opened the window as quickly as I could. Just as I turned into my Animagnus form, the door was blasted off of its hinges. The _real_ Alecto and Bellatrix came into the room, just as I flew out the window, with the notes still clutched in my talons.

End of Part 1…


End file.
